Harry Potter and the White Wolf
by SimmerSoftly
Summary: OotP: Is it possible to save not just one soul, but three?


Chapter I: The Eyes of the Wolf

She was just a streak of white in the blackness of the forest. Her muscles ached with the strain of overexertion. Her usually controlled breathing was now in the form of staggering pants. Small gashes covered her body as jagged branches and thorns cut at her flesh at every given chance. Though her footsteps were as silent as ever, there were loud crunching footsteps following closely behind.

The beast was nearly twice her size and her polar opposite. Patchy black fur covered its stretched out skin, pointed yellow teeth adorned its crooked mouth, and it was just as clumsy as she was graceful. It was once a man but now transformed into a crazed beast with the inexplicable urge to rip her limb from limb. He pummeled through the underbrush, gaining on her with every lunge. His limbs were just too long, his stride too large. There was just no outrunning him, and she knew it. The distance she had from the start had finally disappeared. She just hoped she could make it to her destination in time.

There was no real trail that she was following; she just knew which direction to head towards. Her body was starting to give out on her though, tired of going full speed for such an extended period of time without rest. Zigzagging through the scattered trees, she attempted to throw the werewolf off. If anything, it only annoyed him more so and his attempts to embrace her with his sharp claws and teeth increased violently. As she rounded a rather large tree, the werewolf kicked off the ground as hard as he could and slammed into her full force.

They tumbled together; their claws and teeth a blur in the mix of black and white. She took a hard blow to the ribcage, followed quickly by a slash of claws crossing her side and forearm in one swing. Blood began to erupt immediately from the large wound, darkening the ground where it pooled. The werewolf then stood back, knowing he had won. She knew it, too. There was no running away anymore. Even if she wasn't bleeding, she didn't believe her body would allow her to flee. This nearly hour long chase had finally come to a close. Whimpering, she tried to limp backwards away from him, her amber eyes locked with his yellow ones.

It was as if time stood still. Her heartbeat wasn't the only sound pounding in her ear drums anymore. Hard galloping footsteps were approaching in large quantity. The werewolf growled low and loud, arms outstretched and ready to take on the newcomers, whoever they may be. As the beast swung around, she took this opportunity to shrink back behind a tree trunk, painfully lowering herself to the ground in case the newcomers were her foes, too. She peered around the tree just in time to see an arrow pierce through the air straight into the bicep of the werewolf. He howled in pain and shock, as yet another arrow stabbed into his flesh. The galloping ceased, the only sound the gasping inhales of the werewolf and the girls' soft whimpers of pain.

Then they showed themselves. One by one, half man half horse creatures came into view. They were everywhere, seemingly coming out from behind every tree within sight. There had to be over two dozen centaurs surrounding the fighting duo. The werewolf knew he was incredibly outnumbered and had no chance of winning this, especially since he already had two arrows sticking out of his body. He growled deeply, took one last glance back toward his prey, turned tail and ran. Several of the centaurs chased after the werewolf to ensure that he was far away from their territory.

The remaining centaurs approached the tree, not knowing what to expect hiding behind there. A few had their bows raised at the ready. A beautiful white wolf covered in blood stains lay there, eyes half open, silently panting. What sounded like a sigh escaped from the wolf and suddenly it was no longer a beautiful wolf, but a beautiful girl. She was nearly as pale as the wolf, amber eyes glistening, white blonde hair tangled and dampened with her blood.

"Please," she whispered. "Do not fire."

"Who are you human? What business do you have in our forest?" spoke a large chestnut-bodied centaur. They did not lower their bows.

"My name is Amalia Valentine. I was merely trying to pass through. Please, I need to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, eyes pleading. She clutched at her side in an attempt to stop the blood from flowing so freely down her body. Her once white dress was now torn in many places and strained red.

"We do not help humans. Especially not those who parade around like an animal," spat a dark grey centaur to her right. His face was statuesque and his weapon was still raised and pointed at her.

"Please you must know of my father, Lawrence Valentine. He told me long ago he was friends with some of the centaurs in this forest back when he was in school." Her voice was soft but hoarse from being silent for such a long period of time. She was surprised the words came so quickly to her.

"Yes, we know of him," the chestnut-bodied centaur said after a moment's pause. All but the grey centaur lowered their weapons. "He was quite an intelligent human. He was very interested in our race."

"But that does not mean that we will help his daughter," said a bearded centaur. "You should not expect us to aid those to tramps about our forest causing such havoc."

"I wasn't trying to," Amalia sighed. She bit her lip anxiously, looking from one centaur to another. Most were stone-faced though, and she knew there was little hope in getting them to help her. Using the tree for support, Amalia slowly pushed herself off the ground. She hissed in pain as she straightened, blood pushing out between her fingers. "I will walk then."

She took two steps forward and nearly collapsed, caught inches from the ground by a black centaur with wild hair. He was caught off guard by a whiff of her scent. He couldn't even pinpoint exactly what it was, but it was definitely pleasant and not something he'd smelled before. "Why do you need to get to Hogwarts human?" he asked, brows furrowed. Amalia could see the contemplation in his eyes and on his handsome face.

Amalia bit her lip again, unsure of whether or not to tell the real reason. Finally, she decided on the truth. She knew centaurs where anything but stupid, and they would see through her lies. She looked straight into the black centaurs' eyes and said, "Because Voldemort is back and I've heard many things during my time as a wolf. My father told me Dumbledore is the one to be trusted. He told me I'd only ever be safe with Dumbledore or himself and I am not safe."

Hooves stomped and angry whispers erupted from most of the centaurs. Amalia felt the black centaurs' muscles tense against her. The dark grey centaur finally lowered his weapon. They all understood the implication of her words. The chestnut centaur spoke first, "We have heard the same, human. We try to stay out of your races affairs however."

"I understand that, sir. I try to stay out of my races affairs, too. But if you know of my father then you know of my mother and you know that means I'm involved in this regardless of my deepest wishes not to be."

There was silence among them, each contemplating her words. Amalia shivered. The blood had cooled on her body and her ripped dress was incredibly thin to begin with. To her surprise, the black centaur wrapped his muscled arms around her body, pulling her closer to his chest. He placed his large hand over her wound, applying more pressure to ensure she stopped bleeding.

"Your wound is deep, human," he stated plainly. She looked up and saw the kindness there behind his stone-like features. There was warmth in his eyes and she knew he was a friend.  
"Magorian, I will take her."

The chestnut centaur looked at him strangely. "This is not like you Bane."

"She needs medical attention. This wound is from a werewolf, and we both know it will never fully heal but that doesn't mean it can wait. I knew Lawrence and he was a decent man. He wasn't like most of these arrogant wizards and witches. This is the least we can do in his memory."

Magorian nodded. "Toph, accompany them."

A honey colored centaur stepped forward. He was smaller than the rest of them, but he had an air about him that called for respect. Toph nodded at Magorian and then at Bane. "I am not carrying the human," he said matter-of-factly. There were a few neighed laughs which were silenced quickly by a look from Toph.

"Can you hold onto me or will I have to carry you?" Bane asked Amalia, holding her out at arm length.

"I may be able to hold on," she said slowly. Bane nodded, lifting her gently and helping her get onto his back. She winced but managed to get one leg over his side and sit upright. "Yeah, I think I can."

"Let us go then," said Toph. He motioned for Bane to go first. "We will not be gone long."

"Magorian," Amalia whispered. He eyed her carefully, waiting. "Thank you."

A small smile graced his lips, "It is not me you should be thanking, but I accept it." At that, Bane was off, Toph following closely behind. Amalia could feel the massive muscles working underneath her body. She had never ridden a horse, and she imagined this was as close as she'd probably ever get. She tried to wrap her arms around his slim muscular waist, but her right arm burned from her injury. Amalia gripped Bane's sides with her legs as tight as she could, but her muscles were so sore. She could feel herself losing strength with every leap Bane made.

"Bane," she whispered exhaustedly. "Stop."

He neighed softly to Toph and they both slowed to a halt. "Yes human?"

"I won't be able to stay on your back much longer. I just can't…" She began to slip off his back, Toph catching her in one quick swoop. He handed her off to Bane with an indignant look on his face.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," Bane commanded as he positioned her. She did as she was told, resting her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled of sweat, grass and dirt but it was somehow a pleasant combination. They began again, galloping now with even more urgency. "Stay awake, human."

"My name is Amalia. It's a little rude to call someone by their race, Bane," Amalia laughed sweetly.

Bane snorted. "Stay awake, Amalia," he amended. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he knew this girl was important. Her aura was pure and nearly tangible. She had a powerful will. If it weren't for that, Bane may have left her there just as the others were keen to do. "Why did that werewolf attack you?"

Amalia was silent a moment. "I'm not entirely sure. I smelled him and went around the territory he had set up. Then a few minutes later, he was on my tail." Bane nodded, thinking it quite odd. "I've also been told I have a powerful scent."

"Ah, yes. It is very overwhelming on the senses," he smiled down at her. "We are almost there."

Amalia nodded, nuzzling farther into the crook of the centaurs neck and closing her eyes. She hadn't had any real human contact in ages, especially as a human herself. Granted, Bane wasn't quite a human but it was close enough to be a very nice feeling. "Thank you Bane. I will be in your debt."

Bane said nothing as they galloped on, holding her tightly against his chest. The large dense trees slowly became small sparse trees until there were few and far between. Finally, hooves met soft grass and dirt instead of hard ground and crunching leaves. Hogwarts was right ahead of them. Bane wasn't sure what the best possible way to get Amalia into Hogwarts was, except to just waltz right in. That surely would be met with aggression of some sort.

"Toph, we may be barging into Hogwarts," Bane said as the two came to a halt near the front of the castle.

"Yes, unfortunately that seems to be the only solution here. We won't be receiving a very warm welcome, Bane, you know this."

Bane merely snorted in reply, slowly starting to walk up the steps. "Amalia, we are here." She sighed against his neck, gripping him tighter in approval. "Might as well have a running start, eh Toph?" That gained a neighed laugh and a smirk from the stoic centaur. Toph opened the door and immediately started running through the entrance hall, Bane on his tail. They ran straight into the Great Hall, mid-feast, hooves echoing off the walls. Students shrieked, backing out of their chairs. First years hid behind older students. The two centaurs galloped straight up to the staff table where Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Umbridge were already out of their seats.

"You have no business to be on these grounds centaur! Let alone in the castle!" shouted Umbridge, wand drawn. Snape, too, had his wand at the ready.

"Dolores, Severus, lower your wands. Do you not see what they are carrying?" Dumbledore said, walking closer to the centaurs. "Hello Bane, hello Toph. Who is this precious cargo?"

Now the students were trying to get a better look, no longer terrified out of their wits, but merely incredibly curious. Bane loosened Amalia's grip on his neck, holding her now like one would a bride, exposing her face and her wounds. Startled gasps escaped from most at the staff table, Snape and Umbridge included. McGonagall rushed to Dumbledore's side, examining Amalia's semiconscious form.

"She asked us to bring her here to you, Dumbledore," Bane said. "She was attacked in the Forbidden Forest by a werewolf."

This really startled students and staff alike. The Great Hall erupted with voices.

"Who is she?"

"There are werewolves in the Forbidden Forest?"

"How'd she get here?"

"I want to see!"

"For someone half dead, she's really hot!"

"There's so much blood!"

"Is she alive?"

"SILENCE!" McGonagall yelled. She looked at Dumbledore. "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey immediately."

Dumbledore nodded. "Everyone back to your dormitories please! First years, if you would follow your Prefects out of the Great Hall please." He turned to Bane, "Is this who I think it is?" Recognition was on a few of the staffs faces, McGonagall and Snape included.

"Yes Dumbledore, it is," Bane stroked Amalia's cheek, getting her to stir. "Amalia, wake up."

"Bane, I'm cold," Amalia whispered, brows furrowed and eyes closed. She grabbed at his body again, trying to find the warmth that was lost when he pulled her away to show her off.

"Where is this Madam Pomfrey?" Bane asked anxiously.

"Let us go out of the Great Hall and you may follow us there," Dumbledore said.

"Certainly not Dumbledore! Think of the students!" Umbridge burst out, clearly outraged by the thought of two centaurs running about the castle.

"Believe me, Professor Umbridge, I am thinking of the students," Dumbledore said plainly, stretching his arm out to point at Amalia. "She may not be a student right this second, but I'm sure that will change soon. Toph, you can either follow us or you can wait outside if you'd like."

"You know us centaurs too well Dumbledore," Toph said with a smile. He nodded to Bane and then quickly exited. Students who were still milling about rushed to get out of the way. Bane turned around then ready to take her to Madam Pomfrey, giving the students that had stayed behind their first real look at Amalia. She opened her eyes for the first time since being in the castle, immediately making eye contact with a boy with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. His eyes grew wide and his hand immediately went to his temple.

"Everett, are you okay dude?" a short chubby boy asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Everett replied, still rubbing his left temple and staring at Amalia with confusion on his face. "Just a sudden migraine is all."

"Migraines usually mean something though, right?" The boy nudged him on the arm urgently, as if this was very exciting news.

"Not this time," Everett said softly. He tore his eyes from Amalia for a moment, closing and rubbing them roughly. But when he opened them again, he saw the same thing. Instead of seeing a pale injured girl, he saw a white wolf with amber eyes. It same wolf that had been haunting his dreams all summer long. A dark ominous feeling slipped into the pit of his stomach and he knew he had to find out everything about this strange girl as he could.

_AN: It's been quite some time since I posted anything, especially anything worth reading. But here it is. I'll give you a warning at the bottom instead of the top because author's notes at the top distract me greatly. There are OC's, obviously, but instead of going off and affecting the story tremendously and random shit happening that totally wouldn't happen, they actually just follow the canon story-line for the most part. However, there are things that are going to play out differently in the end. I hope you like it! _


End file.
